Cambiaste mi vida
by DaiyoGS
Summary: Runo conoce a un chico causa de un "accidente" que ocurre entre los dos, ¿Que sucederá entre los dos? SongFic (Me cambiaste la vida) DanXruno


**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha** **  
** **Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar** **  
**

-Shun ya te lo dije, tengo que ir a esa entrevista no necesito que me mantengas por toda la vida-

Contesto con voz molesta una hermosa mujer de veintitantos años vestida con una simple blusa blanca y falda celeste. Runo Misaki.

-Ya, ya, claro. Hablamos después Shun, te quiero-

Colgó.

-¡Permiso, disculpe, lo siento!-

 **Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó** **  
** **Sin permiso me robaste el corazón** **  
** **Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**

Un apresurado joven de casi la misma edad de la joven, cabello castaño y ojos marrones-rojizos corría entre la multitud, sin intención termino empujando a causando que el teléfono en su mano cayera a la acera y la pantalla de rompiera.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡Fíjate por donde corres tonto!-

-¡Y tú donde te paras ton…!-

Sus palabras se cortaron al ver el hermoso rostro de la joven con la que acababa de chocar.

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi** **  
** **Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir** **  
** **Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

-L-lo siento…no miraba por donde…-

-Hm, no hay problema, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- Le reprocho.

El joven se agacho hasta tomar el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Lamento esto también, prometo pagárselo-

-No, nada de eso. Es mi teléfono, mi problema-

-Que terca eres, se lo entregare en cuanto esté todo arreglado. Bueno adiós-

Luego de eso se echó a correr sin hacer caso a los llamados de la joven por llevarse su teléfono sin su permiso.

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida**

 **Por ti es que he vuelto a creer** **  
** **Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**

-¿Y tu teléfono? No contestabas mis llamadas-

Pregunto su marido mientras la abrazaba, ambos semi-desnudos en la cama.

-Ah, bueno, se rompió y lo mande a arreglar, nada más-

No muy convencido asintió.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la entrevista?- **Hoy** **ya** **no hay dudas aquí El miedo se fue de mí**

 **Y todo gracias,a ti...**

Un teléfono comenzó a vibrar encima del velador al lado de la cama del joven matrimonio, Shun Kazami detuvo su sesión de besos a runo para atender el teléfono. La Misaki lo observo hablar con quien fuera la persona al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos, Shun le tendió el teléfono.

-Es para ti-

La Misaki tomo el teléfono y contesto con un "¿Hola?"

- _Buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante-_

Al oír al dueño de la voz salió de la habitación causando una sonrisa curiosa en su marido.

 **Tan hermosa eres por fuera Como nadie en la tierra**

-Claro que no. Por cierto, ¿para cuándo me devuelve mi teléfono? Espero que pronto si no quiere a la policía tras de usted-

 _-jajaja, tranquila fiera. Te veo mañana en el parque central a medio día, si es que quieres tu teléfono claro-_

-Un momen…me corto- Término lo último con bastante molestia.

 **Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**

-¿Dónde vas amor?-

-¡Tengo que salir, nos vemos luego Shun!-

Runo salió corriendo del departamento sin siquiera esperar respuesta de su marido.

 **Con la palabra amor Tiene otra dimensión**

-Hola, señorita Misaki-

Saludo el chico castaño quitándose las gafas de sol con una sonrisa que sonrojo a runo. Le tendió su teléfono.

-Aquí esta, como nuevo. Espero que esto cambie su perspectiva hacia mi si pensaba que me lo iba a robar o algo por el estilo-

-¿Cómo consiguió el número de mi marido?-

 **Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos**

-Directo al grano ¿no?, busque entre sus contactos y una tal Julie me lo dijo-

-¿Sabe que revisar mis contactos no es algo que me dé buena perspectiva de usted, verdad?-

-Claro, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía contactarla?-

-Vale, me dejo sin palabras, si me disculpa tengo que irme ahora-

-¡Espere! Bueno eh, ¿quisiera un día de estos tomar un café conmigo?-

 **Ahora todo es tan claro Es a ti a quien yo amo Me devolviste la ilusión**

-¿Le recuerdo que soy casada? señor…-

-Kuso, Daniel Kuso-

-Entonces eso deja las cosas claras-

-Bueno, esperare a su llamada-

-¿Qué le asegura que lo hare?-

El sonrió.

-Lo hará. ¡Hasta luego!-

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida Desde que llegaste a mí**

-¡Maldito traidor!-

-Runo lo siento, pero es que…-

-¡Cállate, tú y tus tontas excusas pueden irse junto a todas tus mentiras y engaños!-

Salió del departamento con lágrimas feroces cayendo de sus ojos, se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca a llorar.

 **Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir Eres un sueño perfecto Todo lo encuentro en ti**

Se fijó que ese era el mismo parque en donde había visto por última vez a aquel joven de la semana pasada.

Rebusco entre sus contactos y efectivamente, entre sus contactos estaba "Dan Kuso". Sonrió amargamente al imaginárselo escribiendo su propio número en un teléfono ajeno.

Llamo.

-H-hola…¿P-podrías venir al pa-parque de la otra vez?-

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida Porque es que he vuelto a creer**

Habían pasado segundos, minutos que se le hacían eterno. Pensó que él no vendría, y era obvio sabiendo que ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!-

Miro hacia el lado y lo vio, con ropa casual, cabello despeinado y unas ojeras horribles. Se nota que lo había llamado en mal momento.

 **Ahora solo tus labios Encienden mi piel**

Se sentó a su lado con mirada preocupada por verla con los ojos rojos. Un estado en el que cualquier persona le daría lastima y pena.

-N-no me mires asi…-

-Lo siento, pero si me he levantado a esta hora solo por ti lo último que merezco es mirarte ¿no crees?-

Y curiosamente sonrió.

 **Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí El miedo de fue de mi**

-Y bueno…¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Si se puede saber claro está-

-Mi marido me engañaba con mi mejor amiga- Contesto al instante escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Oh…-

 **Y todo gracias, a ti…**

-Oye, no es por ser aprovechado pero, como no hay ninguna cafetería cerca abierta por obvias razones, ¿aceptarías un café esta vez, pero en mi casa?-

Iba a decir que no, pero por el mero hecho de estar junto a ella a esas horas le hizo contestar positivamente.

La cubrió con su chaqueta, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la acera de la fría y nublada noche.

-Por cierto…sabía que me llamarías-

Y ella rió.

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida Tú me cambiaste la vida (Uooou) Desde que llegaste a mi Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí El miedo de fue de mi Y todo gracias, a ti…**

* * *

 **Buenas, este es mi primer "SongFic" como primer "Fanfic" de Bakugan.**

 **Por favor seria de mucho agrado si se dejaran aunque sea un "Reviews". Ya que eso me dice si alguien ha leído mi historia y le ha sido de agrado.**

 **Con eso dicho…Saludos a cualquier lector que se encuentre leyendo esto!**

 **-Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen-**


End file.
